fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doodlemen RPG
'''Doodlemen RPG (originally Scribblemen RPG) is the first game in the Doodlemen series for the Nintendo DS. It is an RPG, but also has a lot of places where the player can draw things for the game. Unlike the game, Drawn to Life, the playable character can not be created. However, weapons can be customized at one point in the game. Gameplay Although the game is a drawing game, there is very little drawing (by the player) involved. The point of the game is for EEA Inc. to finally express all their creative ideas, and put them in one game. The player, which is in the storyline as The Player (name can be customized), can customize weapons for Dudle and Dudlette, but not create them. The game was meant to be a basic story with characters with their own backgrounds. There are some parts in the game where the player must create various things out of battle, like a bridge to cross. These things are very minor, and the battle is the main focus. With custom weapons, Dudle and Dudlette battle with things such as a Color Brush or Draw Pistol. Enemies such as Pensharps and Pendulls are based off different drawing tools. There are bosses and enemies such as Indiana Bones that are based off other objects to keep the game creative. Similar to that of the Mario & Luigi RPG games, jumping and attacks can be helped to take off more damage (unlike the Pokémon RPGs. The player can also dodge attacks by certain enemies. Also, out of the New Canvas area, the player can not control him/herself, but only pictures and dialog are shown for Drew's storyline. Story A long time ago, a young boy named Drew had a dream of becoming a great artist. Hew was great at the time and never grew tired of sketching and painting day in and day out. Many years later, he sold all his old art to Nintendo. After a long deal of waiting, Nintendo sent him a letter saying that his ideas to rejected. He was heartbroken and scrunched up a drawing of some characters for a video game and walked out of the room. Later, Nintendo found out that there was a mistake and his ideas were accepted. Drew had already abandoned his work at his old work place. A greedy man named Artie decided to steal the art and pass it on as his own art to Nintendo. Just then, the art came to life in the drawing. There was nothing but blank space and two characters, a male and female stick man. At that time, Artie grabs Drew's art to discover the living drawings. He quickly sketches a bunch of Zoombies. The stick men call on The Player for help. When Artie wasn't looking, The Player snatches the art and takes it to an ally. The Player creates a weapon and the stick men defeat the Zoombies. The stick men request a door to a new world, and The Player creates New Canvas. They then request that The Player find their creator and find out their names. Just then, Artie finds and confronts The Player, challenging him to a duel with drawn weapons. After Artie is defeated, The Player sees a note attached to the paper and discovers that their names are Dudle and Dudlette Drawson. The two want to be returned to their creator and The Player agrees to take them back to Drew. Only minutes after, they are kidnapped by Artie, who erases their memories and puts them on a quest to find a Rubolet and save the Sketchies, a new type of drawing. In the mean time, The Player goes on the mission to get back New Canvas and take it to Drew, while trying to stop Artie's minions that can bring drawing to life. Meanwhile, Dudle discovers Penpup, a little dog that seems to be abandoned. Together, Dudle, Dudlette, and Penpup set off again. At that time, two criminals, Scribboy and Scribblri G. hear about the Rubolet being stolen by the evil Lord Shavings and his smart but bumbling assistant, Ferd the Nerd, who is waiting in Chalk Kingdom for rivals to destroy. Meanwhile, The Player is arrested for theft (after Artie lied about Drew's artwork), and put in jail, but is bailed out, to discover that Drew proved him innocent. At that time, Dudle and his sister had defeated Lord Shavings and sent him flying into a calk volcano. But at that time, Drew was upset with Artie, and erased all the man's creations, as well as New Canvas, all the Sketchies, their king, King Kanvas, their rivals, and even Penpup leaving only Dudle, Dudlette (the only ones created by Drew) left. But soon after, Dudle and Dudlette tell Drew that they had so much fun in New Canvas, fighting foes, and helping their people. Drew feels for them, and asks Artie to instead of going to jail, to recreate all his work, and come with Drew to Nintendo and pass off Dudle and Dudlette to Nintendo together. Artie agrees, and they both thank The Player and set off. After the credits, it is revealed that Lord Shavings and Ferd the Nerd had survived the volcano, and were heading to New Canvas for revenge. Soon after, the Drawsons discover that Artie hadn't made everything exactly the same... Characters Drawings * Dudle - A daredevil fun-loving yellow stick figure that enjoys fighting alongside his friends. * Dudlette - Created to be Dudle's hyperactive stick sister that loves to fight as much as he. * Scribboy - Artie's creation, that has meant to be a stronger rival for Dudle. He enjoys reading. * Scribblri G. - Another one of Artie's creations that is jealous of Dudlette's looks. * Sketchies - The people that inhabit the land of New Canvas, playful and carefree. * King Kanvas - The king of New Canvas sends helpful letters to Dudle and Dudlette on their quest. * Lord Shavings - The head of Chalk Kingdom that Artie made steal the Rubolet. He is the main villain. * Ferd the Nerd - A smart, but bumbling apprentice of Lord Shavings. He is known to be quite weak. * Penpup - Dudle and Dudlette's dog that is trained to battle at their side, for a bone. Humans * Drew - A man with the heart of a child. He created Dudle and Dudlette as a kid. * The Player - You. An artist that loves to draw and create things, like cities. * Artie - A greedy man on a quest to be famous by ripping off other's work. * Nintendo - Creators of many famous games, that are looking for new ideas. Areas There are 30 areas all together, divided into three hubs or kingdoms (including the outskirts). * Droen Kingdom **'New Canvas' - The home of all Sketchies and Hero Sketchies. The land is close to perfectly safe. **'Canvas Road' - A simple road where only Hero Sketchies go to fight simple foes and collect treasures. Canvas Road is just out of New Canvas. **'Pen City' - A Pensharp and Pendull hangout, where no Sketchy ever goes. Most of the residents are on the bad side. **'Ar Town' - This town is home to older and more unadventurous Sketchy and also others, such as Peopo. The town is mostly peaceful. **'Sew Waters' - An underground pipe maze with strange enemies, never seen before. Water is common in these parts. **'Heighway Heights' - With Sew Water's exit is a fast going highway, with angry Car Nivores, and just drawings in a hurry. **'Ungle Jungle' - This jungle is a crazy one. Enemies are rare, but extremely challenging. The trees and plants get in the way. **'Snowtown Square' - Yet another town, only this one is covered in snow. Strangely, citizens don't seem to mind the snow beasts. **'Proud Clouds' - A place where where the Rubolet is said to be formed. The weird enemies are hard to harm with basic attacks. **'Radiant Rainbow' - This rainbow lets the Drawsons travel to any explored place they want, any time they want. X bosses can be battled here as well. This is the final area. *'Outskirts' **'Dig Dug Desert' - A desert in which bones are found. There is also quick sand, that sends heroes to underground ruins. **'Outsider Hotel' - This hotel is where all the outcasts are living. Scary undead creatures are said to live here. **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **'McBoo's Mansion' - Creepy... McBoo's Mansion is home to McBoo, a friendly ghost, to stick figures anyway. **'Flip Valley' - If you're on a DSi, this may look familiar. Very unique artists live in this valley, some friend...some foe. *'Calk Kingdom' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' **''???'' Items Recover * Dull Led - Heals 30% of HP. * Sharp Led - Heals 60% of HP. * Golden Led - Heals 100% of HP. * Red Paint - Heals 30% of SP. * Blue Paint - Heals 60% of SP. * Yellow Paint - Heals 100% of SP. More to come. Special Attack * Sketch Sword - Doubles the basic attacks if used. * Draw Pistol - One shot drops the foe's speed and accuracy. * Color Brush - Paints the enemy, and changes his stats. * Custom Weapons - Increases the players stats. Must be drawn on the DS. More to come. Other * Bone - Throwing one summons Penpup to attack, giving an extra turn. Beta Elements ''Main Article: Doodlemen RPG/Beta Elements'' Trivia *Strangely enough, Drew's and The Player's faces are never shown. Artie's is the only human that does. *During the month of December, in Snowtown Square, Sketcha Claus (based off Santa Claus), will appear and give the players free items. Gallery Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Doodlemen (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Drawing Games Category:McQueenMario's Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:2010 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Original Articles